My Savior
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: One shot. The Empress is boarded and those closest to Elizabeth will come to her aid.


Disclaimer: I don't anything you'll find here.

Here's a one shot I've been working on all weekend. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Without another thought Elizabeth plunged the sword into the chest of the pirate who wished to do her the same. He slowly collapsed and Elizabeth turned around to take in the rest of the deck. It was just utter chaos. People were going down left, right and center. Grievous injuries, the already deceased; all littering her ship.

The day had started out absolutely picturesque. And then their ship appeared on the horizon. It didn't look like much, seemed to only have little more than five guns. As the ship came closer though, it quickly became apparent that there were many men on board. Most of them were waving their swords over their heads while shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Crew," she shouted, "prepare to be boarded."

The ship was inching its way forwards but everyone was prepared for whatever would come next. An hour went by and finally the ship was within shooting distance.

"Fi-" Elizabeth began to shout but something hard hit the ship causing it to rock beneath them. She quickly grabbed onto the rail and held on tight.

"Captain?" her First Mate asked.

Elizabeth nodded and watched as a cannonball from her own ship struck the other. It came alongside her own and the opposing crew began to swing aboard causing havoc to break out. She was grateful that she had in advance locked her bedroom door where her five year old still lay sleeping. If he could sleep though a thunderstorm, then he could definitely sleep through an all out brawl. Hopefully.

Coming back to the present, Elizabeth wiped her brow and went to fight off the opposing crew member who dared to come attack her Quartermaster. However, someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked up at a man twice her size with a murderous look in his beady little eyes.

"Ello Dahrling," he breathed into her face.

Elizabeth held her breath (the man reeked of body odor and sweat) as he held onto her arm in an iron grip. Elizabeth tried to get out but he just held on tighter. "Let me go," she said trying to still pull away.

The man let go of her arm and grabbed a hold of her neck. He slowly lifted her off the ground as Elizabeth tried her hardest to fight back.

So this is how it's going to end, she thought to herself. Without seeing anyone again; her son, Jack Sparrow, her crew...

"That's not very nice."

Elizabeth fell to the ground and took deep breaths. She opened her eyes and a hand was in front of her face.

She looked up into the eyes of a man she hadn't seen in a long time. The wily eyes of one Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth took his hand and he helped her up. "Thank you Jack," she said quietly.

"Anytime Love," he said winking.

He nodded to her before grabbing his sword and fighting some nearby miscreants. Now looking around the immediate area, a third ship had joined the others. The Black Pearl had arrived at just the opportune moment.

Elizabeth grabbed her sword, about ready to join the fray, when the waves suddenly began to pick up.

"Where be the Captain o' dis vessel?"

A plank had apparently been laid down and a man was making his way aboard the Empress. Elizabeth pushed a strand of hair from her cheek, sheathed her sword and stood straight and tall.

"I am," she said just before another wave almost knocked her over.

The two Captains walked forward until they met in the center. Elizabeth might've had to look up to him, but that didn't make her feel any less competent.

"You're in charge," the man asked with a sneer.

"Aye," Elizabeth answered, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Below, the waves continued to crash yet the two were the only ones able to hold their balance in the process.

"And why exactly are you attacking my ship sir?" Elizabeth asked mockingly, placing her hand to her chin and cheek looking utterly befuddled.

"I'd recognize the ship anywhere Pirate King," he spat while looking her up and down.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "And you think that because I'm, oh yes, a _woman_ that I don't have the experience to be the Pirate King; is that it?"

"No woman should be Captain of anything let alone a King."

He reached out to grab her once again when the sun suddenly disappeared. The other crews took notice but the Captains were still in the middle of their little staring contest. The other Captain grabbed his sword and Elizabeth did likewise.

"I'll have you know I was trained by the best," she said getting into position.

"Bah," the man grunted as he spat on the ground.

The man quickly thrust forward and Elizabeth was easily able to defend herself. Back and forth, going in a circle around the deck at least twice.

"Who are you anyway?" Elizabeth asked between blocking.

"Just call me Smythe," the brute said.

He knocked Elizabeth off her feet and her sword flew behind her. Smythe raised his sword high above his head. "Say goodbye," he shouted.

Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly and brought her arm up to cover her face. A squelching noise reached her ears and someone collapsed onto the ship deck.

"Goodbye," a voice whispered angrily. That voice...could it be?

Elizabeth lowered her arm and standing between her and her would be murderer, was her beloved. Will.

Will removed his sword and pointed it forwards as he turned around. One by one, other members of the Dutchman's crew began appearing on the Empress, weapons at the ready.

"That is enough death for one day," Will said with a mighty glare to the opposing pirates. "Leave and never return."

As quick as possible, the enemy crew hightailed it across the plank back to their own ship leaving behind the body of their Captain in the process. Will lowered his sword, grabbed a cloth out of a pocket in his jacket and wiped the blood off.

"William," Jack said sauntering forward and extending a hand, "it's about time you showed up."

"I'm so sorry Jack," Will said with an exaggerated sigh as he placed the cloth now into a bucket of nearby water to clean it, "it takes a while to go from one world to another. All of us here should understand that."

That earned him quite a few chuckles from everyone as Elizabeth turned Will's head to her and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

Elizabeth broke away and grinned widely. "My hero," she said placing a hand to his cheek. "My savior."

Will initiated another kiss and when they came apart he had tears in his eyes. "If I was only a second late, you'd be...I wasn't sure I'd make it in time."

"You mean...I could've died?" Elizabeth said stumbling over her words.

Will nodded and smiled as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"If I might ask," Gibbs said, "how was it you were able to affect the waves in such a way?"

"I though' I was goin to fall over," Ragetti added.

"Well, as Captain of the Dutchman, I have abilities beyond that of an ordinary person," Will said stepping away from his wife. "Aside from the one you know, appearing on any ship at will, I also have the ability to feel the pull of the deceased and dying. I have a small bit of control over the seas and as I'm im-imortal I can breathe and see clearly underwater at any depth, day or night."

Elizabeth turned Will's head to her. "How long can you stay?"

"Not long," he said sadly with a shake of his head.

"Captain?" Three heads turned to the one man who'd spoken and the man who spoke rolled his eyes.

"James," Elizabeth said happily, running forward and hugging him. He slowly hugged her back and let go right away.

"Norrington?" Jack said with a smirk.

"Anyway Captain," he said ignoring Sparrow, "I believe it's time we collected the souls."

Will nodded and closed his eyes. This was always the difficult part.

He walked to each body and whispered into their ears, "Are you ready sir to pass onto the next world?" One by one, he placed a hand over their chests and moved on to the next. He finally stopped at the Captain.

"I must be nonpartisan but I so wish to send you to the Locker straight away. Are you ready to go?" Will leaned his ear to the man's mouth and after receiving a response let the man's soul go free.

"I thought you had to ferry them?" Elizabeth asked unsure.

"I do. I sent their souls to the other side and I'll take care of them from there.

"So...is this it then?" Elizabeth asked.

"For now I'm afraid so my Love."

Elizabeth and Will shared one last kiss before Will broke away, nodded to his crew and one by one they disappeared from the deck. Will was the last to vanish and Elizabeth reached out to the empty spot where he once stood.

"Will," she whispered as she turned around in a circle.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and Elizabeth sighed and moved away.

"You going to be alright?" he asked quietly.

"I just hope Calypso won't have any sort of second thoughts towards us. If I wasn't supposed to be saved but I was…," Elizabeth whispered fearfully.

"Ah Darling you know Calypso seems to have a bit of a soft spot for you two. Its fine I'm sure. I hope. Of course it is."

"Jack," Gibbs said getting him back to topic.

"It's fine," Jack said. "Elizabeth, it's perfectly fine. Never fear."

"Actually," a new voice said. Everyone looked to the water and standing a distance way was Calypso herself. "You were in no danger chil' and he was always goin to come and save ya. Da Dutchman's curse will be broken."

That being said, Calypso raised her hands and a column of water appeared around her and when it vanished, she was gone. Along with her disappearance, the bodies that still littered the deck went away too.

"Always has to show off like that," Jack said shaking his head.

Elizabeth felt a lot better now. The door to her cabin suddenly opened and her young son walked out. She could've sworn that door had been locked. Thank goodness no one had thought to go inside.

"Mum, I had a bad dream," he said running forwards and wrapping his arms around her leg.

Jack coughed and everyone looked at him. "I think it's about that time we get a move on."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you Jack."

He removed his hat and bowed before sauntering away.

"Wait."

He turned back and Elizabeth thought for a moment. "How did you know where to find us?"

Jack squinted his eyes and looked to be thinking deeply. "Don't rightly know Elizabeth. The winds led us."

"The wind?"

"Aye. Looks like Calypso thought it all out for us then. Till next time darling."

Jack and his crew went back to the Pearl and Elizabeth leaned down to her son. "About this dream then William? What happened?"

"Did something happen on the ship? You have blood on you."

Elizabeth looked to the top of her arm and indeed there was a line of blood. "It's nothing you need to worry about son."

William gave her a hug anyway and a kiss on the cheek. In not so many words, Elizabeth did her best to explain what happened while he was asleep.

"Papa came?"

"He did and stopped the bad man before he hurt me."

"Thank goodness you're alright. What would've happened to me if you...?"

"Its fine now William. Don't think on it son." Elizabeth could tell that this conversation would come back one day but for right now he was too young to understand. Everyone was fine and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
